crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AK47-Beast
The AK47-Beast is a variant of the AK47-Knife. It has an exclusive skin of the AK-47. It has an animal/beast styled on each side of the weapon. This weapon is considered one of the most excellent rifles for any purpose, since it delivers high damage dealing (more than Ruger MINI-14) and has a higher accuracy compared to any other variant of the AK-47 series. On the other hand, it still has the well-known AK-recoil, however the recoil has been decreased. Other advantages are its fast stabbing knife and its fast reload speed. In Indonesia, this gun is classed as an overpowered weapon. This weapon is currently available in most CF versions, excluding SEA and Korea. Variants (most versions) *'Fury' (or Beast Red Eye) (with red glowing eyes): Features a 200% EXP bonus for the owner and a 30% EXP/20% GP bonus for every player in the current room, plus a Kill/Death Save option. *'Beast '(or Beast Eye) (normal variant without red glowing eyes): Features a 200% EXP bonus for the owner and a 20% EXP/10% GP bonus for every player in the current room. Variants (Indonesia only) *'A Variant :' Kill/Death Save Option. *'B Variant :' 200% EXP bonus *'C Variant : '200% GP bonus Trivia *The AK47-Beast-Red Eye','' '''which features the glowing eyes, kill/death save option, and the 200% EXP in most versions, is different in CF Indonesia: all versions of this gun only have one feature. This makes the Indonesian version the only version that has three variants of AK47-Beast. However, the Indonesian version has the cheapest AK47-Beast price compared to other verions: less than $30. *This is the only VVIP item that was originally from CF Indonesia. All subsequent VVIP weapons are created by Tencent, using this gun as template. *CF Vietnam is the only version to features 4 AK47 Beast variants - two Beasts and two Fury variants with normal and Promotional price. The PR variants have been removed as of July 2013 patch and the normal variants take their price. **This weapon was first released with an overpriced price of 3800 Vcoin (Fury) and 2900 Vcoin (Beast). Despite VTC's efforts to try to boost the sale, the community simply couldn't afford it and thus only some rich players ever managed to get one. Because of this, the AK47 Beast's price has dropped after the July patch, and it now features the price from the promotional variant. Everyone who already bought the promotional variant did not have to pay the full price anymore. However, they get to keep the "PR" variant in their storages, they are not merged into the normal variants. *Only the Japanese version has an ability to get the AK47-Beast from the Capsule Shop, but the Red Knight (Fury) variant is still available in the VVIP mall. Gallery File:HD AK47 Beast.jpg|AK47 Beast In-Game File:HD AK47 Fury.jpg|AK47 Fury In-Game 546229_322243071207388_24494612_n.jpg|the original AK47 Fury (Beast A) first time release in CF Indonesia AK47-Beast-RD01.jpg|AK 47 Beast original design (CF Indonesia) AK47-Beast-RD02.jpg|AK47 - Beast original design (CF Indonesia) SGFX_se_vvip_shine_01.gif|AK Beast lightning Statistics Videos Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants Category:VVIP